Stunned By You Tora x Saga Boys Love
by Sakura Asagi
Summary: It's about Tora who really adore Saga. A fanfic.


Title: Stunned by You  
Author: Sakura Akira Ogata  
Pairing: Tora x Saga  
Genre: Romance, Smut  
Ratings: NC-17 Author  
Comments: I don't know what should I say. XDDD

I still remember when we met. Shou who really likes him. But, I just can't stand. I know Shou adore him so much. But Shou suddenly loves Hiroto and all the things happened on the stage like these years, it's just a fake and of course for a live performance. It's true that Shou says Saga's neck is his pleasure, but actually he often make out with Hiroto. So, I think I'll took Saga and he'll be my lovers.

Back from when I firstly have a date with Saga. That first day was really makes him nervous, but I'm not care at all. On that day, we talking so much topics. We have a good connection after that. He's really stunning and makes my heart beating so fast. I thought of make love in my mind, but I don't have to force him on that first day.

Tora: Ahh...Saga-chan. I'm bored. How about we eating lunch now?  
Saga: Aa! That's sounds good. I'm almost forget. *smiled*  
Tora: Alright, there is a cafe nearby.  
Saga: Okay, let's go.

We were walking together and we still doing a conversation. Until we arrived at the cafe, we sits besides the wall. I mean sitting face to face. He always smiling when we doing a conversation. On that day, no one who knows Alice Nine before.

Saga: I really likes you. Looks like you were frigid, but you are really socialize.  
Tora: That's how Shou told me too.  
Saga: So, I was right, right?  
Tora: Yes. I'm glad you know me before I told you my personality.  
Saga: *whisper* So, I'm a good lovers, right? *blush*  
Tora: Right.

Saga just smiling and I love how he says that to me with his sweet smile. I just could watched him talk to me nicely and I like that face. A kind face and also like a nerd. But, I like it anyway. After we eating and done such a great conversation, but we still going home on our ways. He waves his hand and I just can smile in front of him. I'm watching him until he gets inside the taxi.

Day by day, I just thinking of him. Shou and Hiroto always together wherever the place. But we're not doing anything yet. Absolutely yet. Because I know he'll hates me if I'm forcing him to make love with me. Anyways, now we are in a famous band and we always dressed in dressing room. I always stunned by his body. His body has a pure white skin and a lean body. Makes me wants to lick his skin and make him mine always. We still in a relationship, absolutely.

I think I have to ask him out. I mean, I have to get a permission from Saga, that I want to taste his body. I guess it'll be okay, since I saw him really aggresive to give his neck to Shou. I couldn't just stand to see him and really close on the stage. I have to have Saga more.

Tora: *closer* Sorry. But, is it okay, if I take you on? *smirked*  
Saga: *whispered* Kiss my neck if you can. I've waiting for you to do it.  
Tora: So, is that a yes?  
Saga: I guess so. Tora: Thanks.  
Saga: You're welcome.

He's really different. Yes he is. He's turned into an aggresive boy. I can't wait. But anyway, we still have a good relationship, you know. I'm like a tiger, so I couldn't wait for so long. I'm become aggresive too. I hope my play isn't bad and he likes it. I hope so. *laugh*

I couldn't wait for ending the concert today. I guess I'll sleep nicely and I won't sleep alone. *laugh* Alright, now we have to go to the stage and play some songs and makes all the audience likes us. When we were walking trough the hallway, suddenly Saga turned around while he walking and smirking to me. I just really surprise, I don't even see him like that. So I say 'fuck' while I give my middle finger to him and he blinking to me. He turned around again and walk again. Such a surprise thing before go to the stage. WTF! God...I hope it'll be last forever.

As always we're pray together before we perform. Yup! We ready to go! But still, I couldn't wait to go home. I hope we will together all night long. On the stage we were in a good stamina. Hours by hours we were still perform. I hate how Saga have the bitchy stage act with Shou. But, it's a live performance, so there's nothing necessary. Since I know Saga is more aggresive now. *smirked*

Oh god! Finally! The live is over! Tomorrow is really beautiful day, because I know Saga will spend the night with me at my house. In the dressing room, Saga still not wearing anything. I mean, shirtless. I don't even realize that I'm drooling. No. I'm just kidding. That's my dreaming reaction seen Saga shirtless. We redressed and I have to sit besides him. He'll spend the night in my house. Yay!

After we were come in to the bus, the fans still see us. I love how to see the fans are really enthusias. As I talk about before. I sit besides Saga. I know I just sits besides him, but my heart beating fast. So, I have to eased my heart and talk to him.

Tora: Um...I just wanna ask. Do you want to stay over at my house?  
Saga: *smirked* Like what I said before. Bite me. *pervy eyes*  
Tora: Unfortunately I'm not a vampire. But, if you wants me to be a vampire, I wanna be.  
Saga: *smiled* So...now you have to be a vampire for me.  
Tora: With pleasure.

I kissed his lips and he enjoy it. Since we sits a little bit far away from the other boys. So, no one could see us like this. Coincidentally, I bite his tongue and let him a sound. I wanna laugh but I just releasing my lips before him.

Saga: You bite me and it's a sweet pain. *smirked*  
Tora: I can bite you nice, right? We should try the other to be bite.  
Saga: What?  
Tora: Wait for that. I couldn't told you. You know, I think you were really 'naughty' now?  
Saga: Yes. Since I know how to being naughty. *chuckled*  
Tora: Really? That's good. So, I can take you on freely.

Saga wanna be naughty for me? *laugh* Such a good thing that I heard. Too longer I'm waiting for that. All he do is seducing Shou to gave his neck. Such an awful view for me. But however, that's just for a good performance. All the fans wants it, right? If I'm get closer to Shou, everything will be really different. Not just a different pairing, but I have to be his seme. It'll be hard, because I couldn't move because I'm playing guitar. So, I'll going to be Shou's uke. But, uke isn't fit for me. *chuckled*

Finally! We were arrived. I've told to the manager that Saga will stay over at my house. So, now we has arrived in front of my house. This is why I'm happy to live alone, because I can do anything what I want. *laugh* We come in and he sits on my sofa. All I can do is sits besides him. When I sits, suddenly he stand up again and sits on my lap. So, now we were face to face. I'm getting a little horny.

Tora: Have I said I wants you?  
Saga: Not you. But me. I wants you.  
Tora: God damn! You were a little pervy now. So, what now?  
Saga: Is that a question? Such a stupid question. We have to continued.  
Tora: Alright. On a sofa?  
Saga: If your bedroom is opened, I guess we'll go in there.  
Tora: Shit! That's sounds good.

I carried him like a princess now. Feels like we're a new married couple. I release him on my bed. I saw his naughty face now, I think he couldn't wait. Same like me! I'm not even get patient anymore. So, I'm on his body now. I began to kissed him. Deeply kiss him. I'm playing with his tongue. I think now the time to off his clothes. After than, I kissed his neck until I go to his chest. His skin is smells good and really soft. I began to lick one of his nipples and coincidently bite it. He let a low moan and I like it though.

Saga: Shit! You bite me!  
Tora: That's what I've been talking about before.  
Saga: Jerk! *smirked*  
Tora: I'm a tiger, baby~ So I like to bite anything *smirked*

So, I tried to make him really likes tonight. We do it until done and excited. I really likes his cute face when I pushed him in to his opening. I always kiss him and makes him not really hurt that much. His groan and moan really heard to my ears. Makes me feel lusty. I love this.

It's been one hour we've been sex. He lying besides me and smile. I don't know why he smiling and I think he's really excited.

Tora: It's the first time, right?  
Saga: Of course it is. Actually, I want it, but I don't know how to say it.  
Tora: Hahaha~ So, you want it for so long, huh? At first, I want to do it, but I'm afraid you won't do it.  
Saga: Don't laugh. *hates* I won't give you an extra kiss before sleep.  
Tora: Oh no~ Don't be mad, okay... There's no one who gets wrong. We need each other, right?  
Saga: That's right. Hha. I'm sleepy. Tora: Me too actually. But, kiss me once again. *grinned*  
Saga: Alright.

So, he kissed my lips for the last and he smiled. We still not wearing anything under the blanket. He put his head on my chest. Oh God...I hope this will be last forever. He began to shut his eyes and I caress his hair. So tired.


End file.
